Always Be My Baby (A Quinntana Story)
by BinkssD
Summary: During the summer Quinn and Santana broke up. Due to Quinn cheating now the start of their senior year has a big surprise in store for both of them. Will they get back together? Quinn (G!P)
1. Chapter 1

Santana Pov  
First day of senior year and it already sucks. I woke up at five running to the bathroom to throw up. Then I take a shower and get dress in my cheerios uniform. As soon as I step into the kitchen I get a smell of some eggs my mom is making. I run out of the kitchen to the bathroom and throw up the contents of my empty stomach up. There is a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Sweetheart are you okay"

"Yeah mom I'm fine. I guess the baby doesn't like the smell of eggs anymore" She hands me a bottle of water and rubs my back.

"Thanks mom" I'm so thankful that when my parents found out about my pregnancy they were mad yet so understanding.

_Flashback_

_After four pregnancy test and a moment of denial. I have realized that in fact I Santana Maria Lopez Is pregnant. We were so careful I thought and then I remember Puck's fucking party. Quinn and I were so drunk that we had unprotected sex. How am I going to tell Quinn and my parents? Oh my god what about Sue she is going to kill me. I sunk down to the floor pulling my knees up to my chest and I started to cry. I don't know how long I was crying for until I heard a soft knock on the door._

_"San are you in there" I hear the soft voice of my best friend Brittany_

_"Yeah Britt, I will be out in a minute"_

_"Have you been crying?"_

_"No" I wipe the tears from my face_

_"Remember Santana we have been friends since we were five years old" She quietly opens the door and immediatly wraps her arms around me._

_"What's going on Sanny" I just look up at her with tears in my eyes._

_"Britt i'm pregnant"_

_"Wait what"_

_"I said i'm pregnant"_

_"I heard that part but how I thought you and Quinn were careful"_

_"A moment of drunken weakness" She smiles softly at me_

_"Does she know"_

_" I literally just found out and you are the only one who knows.I need to tell Quinn"_

_"Are you sure you don't want to wait a couple days"_

_"No I can't" I get up off the bathroom floor and head into my room_

_"I'm not letting you drive when you are this emotional"_

_"Okay let me just grab Quinn's hoodie she left here" I always like wearing Quinn's clothes they smell like her and make me feel safe. Five minutes later we headed towards Quinn's house. I send her a text telling her i'm on my way over. When we arrive the only car in the driveway is Quinn's. There is no need to knock on the door because we made this rule that if our parents aren't home we can just walk in. Brittany and I enter the house and I immediately call Quinns name. It's really quiet maybe Quinn is sleeping. I make my way upstairs to her room while Brittany is sitting on Quinn's couch. Walking up the stairs I hear low moans coming from her room. I slowly put my hand on her door knob dreading what I am about to walk into. I see Kitty on top of Quinn. They both look at me like they have seen a ghost._

_"What the fuck is going on" Tears instantly spring into my eyes_

_"San it's not what you think" Quinn pushes Kitty off of her _

_"I know what I saw" I scream and that is when Brittany runs looks at Quinn and then Kitty._

_"San please let me explain" She reaches for me but Brittany steps in front of me_

_"Don't touch her Quinn and Kitty how about you put on some clothes. How could you do this Quinn"_

_"Be quiet Brittany and let me talk to her"_

_"Don't talk to Brittany like that" I scream_

_"San please"_

_"Come Santana lets get you home" Before walking out I turn to Quinn and hand her the pregnancy test _

_"Congrats Quinn you are going to be a mom. I hope you are happy" I quickly leave the Fabray household with Brittney in toe. I breakdown as soon as I enter Britt's car she wraps her arms around me and holds me while I cry. After fifteen minutes of crying my sobs die down and then that is when Brittney decides she should get me home. When we pull up to my house both my parents cars are in the driveway._

_"Do you want me to come in with you" Brittney ask me with a soft smile on her face_

_"No Britt I think I want to be alone"_

_"You sure"_

_"Yes, Thank you for being there for me today"_

_"Anytime San, call me if you need me" I give her a hug and exit Brittney's car.I take a deep breath before entering my house._

_"Santana honey is that you"_

_"Yeah mom"I enter the kitchen where my parents are sitting down eating_

_"I bought chinese food"_

_"I'm not really hungry. I think i'm going to go lay down" My father looks at me_

_"Are you feeling okay mija"_

_"Yeah just a long day" _

_"You sure did something happen with Quinn" As soon as my mom mentioned her name I broke down. My mom quickly got out of her seat and wrapped her arms around me._

_"What happened Santana" She guides me to the chair and then kneels down in front me. My father standing beside her._

_"You can tell us" I look at them with tears streaming down my cheeks_

_"I went to Quinn's to tell her i'm pregnant and I walked in on her cheating" I cry even harder. I couldn't even look up to my parents expressions._

_"What did you say" My father says_

_"I'm pregnant" I whisper. My father goes and sit down putting his head in his hands_

_"I'm sorry we were so careful I swear" My mom immediatly wraps her arms around me_

_"It's okay Santana everything will be okay sweetheart"_

_"You aren't mad"_

_"We are mad but it's life honey and we will support you" My father gets out the chair and kneels down next to my mom and wraps his arms around us._

_End Of Flashback_

I'm broken out of my thoughts by mom telling me Brittney was here. I kiss my mom on the cheek then make my way outside. I enter Brittney's car give her a quick hug and then we make our way to school. As we enter the school I can hear the staresand whispers. I just look at everyone with my best Snix glare. When I arrive at my locker I can feel someone eyes on me the whole time.

"San can we talk"

Silence

"Come on Santana please talk to me it has been three weeks"

"Tell your little slut girlfriend thank you for having such a big mouth" I slam my locker shut turn on my heels and walkaway

"She is not my girlfriend" Quinn follows me

"Leave me alone Quinn"

"I'm sorry baby. I love you so much.I made a huge mistake please just listen to me" I quickly stop in the middle of the the hallaway and face Quinn

"Don't ever say you love me again. You don't hurt someone you love Fabray" Before she can say anything I turn fast on my heels and walk into the nearest bathroom. I send Brittney a quick text telling her to meet in the bathroom. She must have sprinted here as soon as she receieved the message.

"What happened"

"Quinn" I cry. She wraps her arms around me

"Maybe you should here what she has to say. Don't get me wrong San I'm disgusted by Quinn's action but you guys are having a baby" Before I can answer Brittney I hear.

"Santana Lopez report to Coach Sylvesters office immediatly" I look at Brittney. I fix my make up look in the mirror making sure Sue couldn't tell I have been crying. Then I make my way to Sue's goes nothing I thought

**This story idea has been in my mind for a couple of months. I hope you everyone enjoys it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the story I really appreciate one more thing this is going to be a short story**

Santana's Pov

As I'm making my way to Sue's office i'm feeling very anxious. The worst thing she can do is kick me off the cheerios. The whole school knows i'm pregnant so that has to be the worst thing she can do right? I take a deep breath before opening the door. I softly knock

"Come in Sandbags " she points to the seat in front of her desk. I quietly sit down

"It has come to my attention that my head cheerleader is pregnant" I look up at her slowly and nod my head

"Yes coach, I am pregnant"

"How could you be so irresponsible Santana?"

"It was a mistake coach"

"You know sandbags I like you that is why i'm not going to kick you off the team"

"Wait what"

"You are my head cheerleader Santana. Santana you will come to every practice but you are on leave which mean no routines for you. Now please leave I have other business to attend to"

"Thank you so much coach" I grab my bag and head towards to the door

"One more thing Santana it is your choice if you want Kitty off the team"

"How did you know"

" I know everything now leave" As I'm walking to my first class I can't believe coach didn't kick me off the team. I also can't believe she was I enter my first class which is spanish with Schuester.

" Thanks for joining us Santana" I roll my eyes and go find a seat and the only avaible one is next to Quinn. I take my seat and immediatly ignore Quinn.

" We need to talk Santana" she whispers. I keep my eyes focused on the lesson. About twenty minutes later class is finished. I'm packing up my stuff as i'm walking out the door Quinn stops me.

"Santana please talk to me" I just look at her

"I made a mistake please just hear me out. Santana we are having a baby"

"Fine Quinn, After I am done with practice we will go to my house and talk"

"Okay but what about your parents?"

"They are working late tonight and you will be gone before they come home" I leave Quinn and head to my next class. After finishing all my classes I make way to the field with pinky intertlocked with Brittany's.

"What are we going to do to Kitty" Brittany says

"Not sure yet all I know she will pay"

"This is going to be fun. Have you talked to Quinn"

"Yup she is coming over after practice so we can talk"

"Really?"

"We are having a baby together Britt and even if we aren't together I have to deal with her for the next eighteen years"

"Do you want to get back together with her?"

"Let's not talk about my shitty relationship let's talk about you and Berry" Just as Brittany was about to say something I heard coach call us over.

"Sandbags and Tweedle Dumb stop talking and get over here. I have a meeting with Figgins so you too are in charge" Sue leaves the field with Becky in toe.

"Lets start with stretches" I say to everyone

"I don't think you should be doing stretches in your current condition" Kitty snickers towards me. Brittany and I look at eachother and then I walk right up to Kitty's face.

"I don't like you and since I don't like you everyone can go home for the day except for you start running laps"

" Are you serious Lopez"

"Dead serious now get running. Everyone else go home"

"Fuck you Santana"

"Either start running Kitty or you are off the team" Brittany thinks about saying something else but she starts running. Brittany and I take a seat on the bleachers.

"How are you and Berry" Brittany starts blush

" We are good she asked me to go on a date this Friday"

"Oh my god Britt Britt i'm so happy for you"

"I like her a lot"

"Eventhough she annoys the hell out of me I think you guys would be cute together"

"Yea me to, Am I driving you home today or are you going with Quinn?"

"She is driving me home" After watching Kitty run for two hours.

"You can stop running" I yell in the mega phone.

"Hey" Quinn walks up to us

"Hi" I keep my eyes focused on Kitty

'Santana i'm going to meet Rachel will you be okay"

"Yeah Britt I will talk to you later" She hugs me and walks towards Quinn and whispers something in her ear. Whatever Brittany said to Quinn must have freaked her out she looks a little scared.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just never thought Britt can scare me like she just did" I roll my eyes at her and focus on Kitty walking towards us.

"Hey Quinn"She says completly ignoring me. Quinn doesn't say anything to her and keeps her gaze on me.

"Hit the showers Kitty" I grab my bag and walked towards Quinn car. Quinn follows behind me. The whole car ride to my house was silent. When we get to my house we go straight to my room.

" I feel like haven't been in here forever"

"Right so what did you want to talk about Quinn"

"I fucked up big time I know. I love you so much you have no idea"

"You love me? Quinn you don't cheat on someone you love"

"It was mistake. Please believe me Santana" She gets on her knees and crawls towards. She lifts up my uniofrm top and kisses my stomach.

"Stop" I whisper

"I love you Santana and I want us to be a family" As soon as the words left Quinn's mouth I broke down. I pushed her away and ran into the bathroom. I started crying I slid down to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Santana please open the door" Quinn says

I don't know how long I was in the bathroom for when I heard my mothers voice.

"Quinn what are you doing here and why are you sitting by the bathroom door"

"I came over to talk to Santana and she got upset"

"Quinn go wait in the kitchen for me" My mother says to Quinn softly

"Okay Mrs. Lopez" I hear Quinn leave the room

"Sweetheart please open the door" As soon as I open the door my mom gives me a sad look

"What happened" My mother ask me softly

"I love her that is the problem" My mom pulls me in for a hug

"Everything will be okay Santana. Don't stress it is not good for the baby. Now I ordered pizza and it will be here shortly. I'm going to have a little talk with" She kisses my cheek and makes her way downstairs.

** Thoughts? Next chapter will be a conversation between Maribel and Quinn. And for my Control fans that story will be coming off hiatus**


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn's Pov  
I'm waiting in the kitchen for and I couldn't be anymore nervous. Not only did I cheat on her daughter but I got her pregnant. What is she going to do to me? I'm broken out of my thoughts by Mrs. Lopez entering the kitchen. She goes to the fridge and grabs a bottle water and then sits down at the chair opposite of me. I immediately look down at my hands not being able to look at .

"I'm sorry" It comes out as a whisper

"You know Quinn I have known you since you were five years old. I have seen you grow up into a very a beautiful woman but at this very moment I don't know who you are.I see someone different. The Quinn I know wouldn't cheat . So tell me what is going on in that head of yours."

I looked at Mrs. Lopez

"I was scared we have been together so long and she was being distant so that night I got drunk and you know what happened. I made the biggest mistake of my tears were running down my cheeks. All I could think about was losing the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"Quinn just give her time. She is so deeply hurt by this. And the added stress of this isn't good for the baby dear"

"I know . I hope she knows I will never give up on winning her back"

With that I wiped my tears said a quick goodbye to and left. The whole ride home I was thinking how I would win Santana and our unborn baby back. Operation Santana was in effect.

Santana's Pov  
Two weeks later

Why do they call it Morning sickness if it can happen anytime of day. Right now my head is in the toilet throwing up everything I ate for lunch.

"Sanny are you okay" I hear Brittany say

Before I answer I feel it rise up my throat. And I throw up more.

"I don't feel so good" Brittney bent down next to me and rubbed my back.

"Maybe you should go home"

"Yeah let me just get my stuff"

"Do you want me to skip also"

"No I can manage I think if both of us left coach would have a fit"

"Okay San, do you want me to tell Quinn you left you know if she doesn't see you she will be worried"I stood up dusted my skirt off went to the sink and rinsed out my mouth.

"No I will just send her a quick text Britt" after everything that happened two weeks ago at my house Quinn has been doing sweet little things. She has wrote me little notes put them in my locker, every morning I wake up to good morning text and I love you. She comes to the cheerios table brings me a healthy lunch. I know she wants us back together but i'm not ready to forgive her yet. I really do appreciate everything she is doing. I'm broken out of my thoughts by Britt.

"You're thinking again" Look at her with a smirk.

"I have a lot on my mind"

"Don't stress Sanny remember what your mom said"

"I know" We make our way to my locker. I grabbed my stuff hugged Brittany and made my way to my car.

Quinn's Pov (Italics is Santana)

_Hey, not feeling well going home_

As soon as I read that text I got really worried. I quickly texted Santana back  
Is everything okay? Is the baby okay? A minute later I received her reply

_Yea everything is fine I just have been throwing up non stop like morning sickness really sucks_  
As soon as my class is over I'm coming over to take care of you

_You don't have to Quinn I will be fine. I just need to rest._  
I'm coming San your parents are out of town and I don't want you to be alone

_Okay but how did you know my parents are out of town_  
Your mom texted me the other day to make sure I keep an eye on you while they were away on business.

_My mom is so sneaky well I'm going to take a nap you know where the spare key so just let yourself in Q_  
I will be there in thirty minutes  
_okay_  
I kept looking at the clock I just wanted to leave. I knew I couldn't get up and walk out.

40 Minutes Later  
I quietly let myself into the Lopez household. It is was really quiet. Santana must still be sleeping. I walked up the stairs to Santana's room where I quietly opened door. She looked so peaceful sleeping. her barely there baby bump peeking out from under her blanket I couldn't help but smile.

"You know it's not polite to stare" Her voice raspy from her nap. She rubs her eyes

"I couldn't help myself you just look so beautiful and relaxed"

"Thanks Quinn" A light shade of pink crept onto her cheeks

"Did the nap help are you feeling any better?"

"I'm still a little nauseous but other then that I'm fine"

"Come downstairs I bought you some saltines and ginger ale over"

"Okay"

"Actually you stay in bed"

"Why"

"I will bring everything to you. Just relax and let me take care of you"

" Thanks Quinn but you don't need to"

"Let me do this San please. You can stay in bed and we can watch netflix anything you want"

"Anything I want"

"Yes anything"

"Remember Quinn you said anything" I ran downstairs quickly and grabbed the saltines and ginger ale. I came back upstairs and handed everything to her. I sat back down on her desk chair.

"Come sit next to me" She patted the space on her bed

"Are you sure"

"Yes Quinn" We sat there watching about three episodes Gossip Girl. I knew she would pick after I told her anything she wants we will watch. I felt her lean her head on my shoulder I looked over and she had fallen asleep. I missed this so much maybe we were making progress.

** Don't hate me please. I lost motivation for this story but today at work I don't know what happened I was bored and decided I owe it to you guys to finish this story. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for all the love on this**


	4. Chapter 4

Santana's Pov

I woke up to Quinn's arms wrapped around me. As much as I didn't want to admit to myself it felt really good to wake up in her arms. It felt like old times before all the drama started. I quietly untangle myself from Quinn and head to the bathroom. When I return after doing my business Quinn is wide awake. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Do you want to grab breakfast" She asked

"Actually I'm about to meet Britt"

"okay well maybe after"

"Listen Quinn I really enjoyed last night and it reminded me of old times. But then I remember what you did to me what you did to us"

"Santana I'm sorry. You have no idea how bad I feel"

"Quinn I know but I need time"

Quinn grabs her stuff and leaves.I get ready to go to Britts.

**Brittney's house... They skippes school today it is senior cut day for them**

When I arrive at Brittney's she answers the door and we go to her room. I plop myself on her bed.

"Are you okay Sanny"

"Yeah i'm okay Britt"

"I know you are not okay"

"you're right I'm not OK. It's just that Quinn was over here yesterday to talk. And we fell asleep and when I woke up I was wrapped in Quinn's arms. It reminded me of old times"

"Awe Santana"

"I miss her so much. But i'm scared if we get back together she will just hurt me. It isn't just me anymore."

"How will you know she changed if you don't try. She has to gain your trust I know it will be hard for you but you have to do it."

"I know"

I wipe my tears and start thinking maybe giving Quinn another chance won't be bad. I can't hold this over her forever. After an hour of quietly thinking to myself I look over to Britt and she is asleep.I shut off the light and fall asleep also.

**The Next Day**  
After getting ready Britt and I make our way to school. As soon as I walk in I see Quinn standing by her lockers talking with Mike and Puck. She says something to them and then makes her way towards us. When Quinn is in front of us you can feel the tension. Brittany takes it upon herself to break the ice between us.

" So you both need to talk and fix this mess. I will see you later."

Brittany gives me a quick hug and walks away. After five minutes of just quietly walking around Quinn finally breaks the ice.

"San can we go somewhere private to talk please."

"Sure"

We make our way outside to the bleachers and take a seat.

"Listen San i'm sorry about yesterday. I miss you so much. I know I made a mistake and everyday I regret it. I just want you back I want to raise this baby with you. I want us to be a family. I want to marry you Santana Lopez. I love you so much and I love this baby so much. Please forgive me."

Listening to Quinn brought tears to my eyes. When she finishes everything she says I throw myself at her and kiss her. She cups my face with both hands and wipes the tears away.

"I love you to Quinn." I whisper

I kiss her again

"I never want to make you cry again Santana."

After another ten minutes we make our way back into school. Since we missed our first period class. We head to our second class. Quinn had texted me asking me if I want to go out to eat with her after both our practices were over.

*** I know this chapter is short but i'm back. I have been really busy with life I got diagnosed with blood disease over the summer. I was on all types of medications that made my moods go up and down. I had to get my spleen removed in November. Now I barely have an immune system. I get sick easily. My life has just been a rollercoaster. I hope you guys are still interested in the story. Till next time***


	5. Authors Note

"This is fucking disgusting. Please go off yourself, before someone else does." - Anonymous

I hope whoever wrote this disgusting comment reveals themselves. You are a little internet gangster that couldn't even log in to reveal yourself. You are a little fucking pussy. And if you don't like the story no one is forcing you to read it. I hope you are reading this I want you to hit me up on my personal social media accounts because I want to see what little disgusting bitch you are. xoxo

Instagram - binkssd

Twitter -binkssd

Facebook -Binks Myrtil

Snapchat- Binkssd

Tumblr- Binkssd

Kik- binkssd

Santana will be asking Quinn at dinner why she cheated just clarify. And everyone that told me they I hope I feel better I appreciate it a lot. This is a fight that i will have to deal with rest of my life #ITPAwareness


End file.
